This is How it Goes
by UndeniablyHUMAN
Summary: CHANGING AND RE ARRANGING THIS STORY, opinions needed.


My First Fiction Re-Written :)

Hope you like it, i know i haven't updated any stories in like ages but i honestly didn't know that preparing for college would be this hard :P x

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Have you ever watched an action movie? Well you know what happens. Basically, a bad event is triggered by an evil man bent on 'ruling the world' which is followed by guns or explosions and people running in slow motion and the occasional lesbian. There is most likely to be a damsel in distress to pair along with the picture perfect male who saves the day._

_I always had a thing for horror and romance movies. It always made my heart whine at how the beautiful man comforts the frail and angelic girl, wishing I was in the scenario (but without the flesh eating zombies or crazy killer) and in the same comforting embrace that the girl was enclosed in._

_Angst movies; the ones I would always try and avoid. I have, am and always will try to be a happy person. Pain and hurt are familiar but burdening feelings. When faced with a tragedy on the big screen I can not help but shed tears, making my cheeks pink, eyes glassy and slightly bloodshot and the most noticeable feature; my button nose which alters from its' porcelain color to a tinted red, kind of like Rudolph's and Rudolph, as you know, was laughed at by other reindeer. Just like Rudolph, my friends can not help but make it more obvious I have cried during a depressing flick and laugh or awe at the feature that betrays my denials._

_A good adventure movie will usually plant me on my couch for two hours, even during commercials! I love the thrill of finding a new place, discovering new things that add to the suspense and the soft but sharp whispers of the characters as their clever lines conclude the hooking tale; simply exhilarating._

_Oh, another great genre would have to be mystery. You definitely can not argue here. The thrilling plot, the puzzling case, the know-it-all withdrawn detective, the mind boggling trail of clues, the suspenseful music, the dramatic twist and the final capture of the not-so-clever criminal who was never expected to have committed the crime. It's a little cliché but absolutely amazing._

_Yeah movies are great. You can watch the characters live to tell the tale or die; have their happy ending or go on in pain; find the safest way out or be a living memory; kiss the handsome knight or watch him ride away, leaving you heart broken; discover the sacred treasure or perish on foreign lands and even find the mystery killer or let him slip away to slaughter a hundred more innocent people. Each one has something different about them whether it is the plot, script or characters. Each will always be different in some way making them more original but they all have one thing more or less in common aside from their originality._

_They are like daylight in night; fake._

_Movies only show. They can never truly make you feel and understand wholly what the person actually feels; after all, they are only actors. Fake tears, fake smiles, fake hair and sometimes fake eyebrows. If you've seen the twilight movies and read the books, you should realize that the book Edward is far more captivating then the hunky sex god on screen. Words make you understand there pain, a movie only shows you that they were in pain._

_This is where me, and my story come in. I want to make you feel what I have felt so far in my life, describe to you what I have witnessed, cringe at the screams echoing within the frozen nights, laugh at those small moments of joy, cry as I write my pain in ink and know that as you turn each page; this is real and you cannot control anything, just understand as best as you can._

_My name is Sakura Haruno, 24 years old, a qualified surgeon living in Waterfall City and this was my life before my past reclaimed me._

* * *

A short start to my story but i'm trying to actually be a mature author now XP, gimme a review if you think i've like kinda achieved that :).

xx


End file.
